The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many automotive drive axle assemblies include a hypoid gearset and a differential for changing the direction of power transmission from an axis parallel to the direction of vehicle travel to an axis perpendicular thereto. The hypoid gearset typically includes a ring gear coupled to a differential housing which is meshed with a pinion gear rotatably supported within the axle housing. To facilitate proper function of the drive axle assembly, the differential is rotatably mounted on a pair of differential bearings. The differential in most automotive drive axle assemblies includes a gearset which is supported within the differential housing to facilitate relative rotation between a pair of axle shafts. The differential gearset typically includes a pair of side gears that are coupled to the ends of axle shafts. The side gears are meshed with at least one set of pinions rotatably supported on a cross pin that is coupled to the differential housing.
Various methods are known for securing the cross pin to the differential housing. For example, at least one known differential uses a threaded fastener, such as a lock screw or bolt, to secure the cross pin to the differential housing. The threaded fastener extends through an aperture in the differential cross pin and is threadingly engaged with a hole in the differential housing. As an alternative, a roll-pin may be inserted between aligned holes in the differential housing and the cross pin to provide a non-threaded retention mechanism. Another known method of securing the differential cross pin includes positioning a snap ring within a groove formed in the cross pin and a corresponding groove formed in the differential housing.
The above-noted cross pin retention mechanisms may require costly machining operations to be performed on the differential housing, the cross pin or both. Furthermore, a costly and time-consuming torquing operation may be required when using a threaded fastener. Additionally, these retention methods may not permit convenient removal of the cross pin during assembly of the differential or axle assembly. Elimination of the torquing process or lock ring assembly steps may also be beneficial in reducing the time and cost required to manufacture the differential. In addition, the ability to conveniently remove the cross pin during the assembly process may be beneficial to reduce the time and cost required to interconnect the axle shafts to the side gears of the differential.